a new beginning
by Toby7
Summary: SLASH, HET, MPREG. Riddick and the Necromongers have a new enemy to face. They have a new war to fight. And with a new ally in the Elven species they just might win. RiddickKyraElestir(OMC) VaakoLinihir(OMC)
1. Default Chapter

A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Riddick but I do own the plot, the story and any OCs.

Pairings: Riddick/Kyra/Elestir (OMC) Vaako/Linihir (OMC)

Warnings: SLASH, HET, MPREG, HET PREG., AU, Language, Action, OOC, OC…and anything else will be at the top of future chapters in bold.

**NOTES:** **I got most of the info from the book, some of it from the movie, and a lot of it was made up. I know that Riddick cant see colors clearly but we're going to pretend that during the daytime when it's not bright that he can see normally and that at night he sees things like in the movie. Ok? Ok. ALSO…I'm taking some of the info about elves from the Lord of the Rings stuff so that's where I got that from.**

****

**Chapter One:**

Riddick looked out over the men bowed down before him. He was a ruler now. He ruled thousands of people. And yet, he was alone.

He looked down at Kyra. Down at Jack. Dead.

Just as he looked away…she took three gasping breaths as the life was forced back inside her.

Riddick jumped down from the chair and kneeled, holding her in his arms as she struggled for air.

"Kyra…" he whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes as her breathing slowed.

"Not…my…time." She breathed out. With no energy left in her beat up body, she passed out.

Riddick closed his eyes in relief. She was alive. He picked her up and held her close to his chest. "She needs to be healed. Where do I go?" He asked Vaako.

"This way." He said through gritted teeth. He was still reluctant to submit, but knew that it was the way. You keep what you kill…Riddick is in charge now.

He walked down many corridors, Riddick following, carrying the girl tightly in his arms. And behind them…they were followed by the wind. She was always following.

They reached the med bay after a few more turns and went inside. Riddick lay Kyra on one of the metal tables and stepped back as the doctors looked her over. He kept his eyes focused on Kyra but his mind focused on everything else in the room. Just because he was made ruler…didn't mean he was safe.

&&&&&

_Riddick's POV_

It has been two days since the death of Lord Marshal. Kyra was up and about now. Healed. Never thought I'd say this…but I'm happy.

&&&&&

_Two Years Later_

Kyra and I have earned respect from all the men. I've stopped all the purges and destruction of the planets…all the converting of people to the faith known as Necroism.

It turned out that they were all being controlled by the Quasi-Dead—beings that the Necromongers revered...representatives of a unique order founded by Kryll.

The technology that preserved their bodies from final decay allowed the Quasi-Dead to serve as hosts for minds that were ruthless and insightful. The Quasi-Dead were all but freed from their physical forms…this allowed them to insert themselves into the mental pathways of subjects…they were able to view and search for answers.

So I got rid of them. Put them onboard a ship and sent them to my favorite planet with three suns.

They didn't like that much at first. The Necromongers. But after a while the hold that the Quasi-Dead had on them became dead. Now they were just a new race of people. Some still cause problems, but we don't have time for that.

There is a new enemy to fight.

A new force has challenged the Necromongers. Has challenged me.

The Shadowden. A race of men and woman who had been mutated by the Necromongers years before. When the Lord Marshal was still in charge of things.

They were to be **THE** Army. But they were failed creations. The Lord Marshal made the mistake of not destroying them.

Instead…he left them to fend for themselves on a dark planet. Where there is sun only two hours a day.

Thousands…tens of thousands were dumped on that planet. Although they've reproduced by now. All these years later. Of course they have.

They age slower then humans…so while the Shadowden have been on Nuron 5 for fifteen years…they only aged two. They are smart…stealthy…strong…have no conscious…almost perfect weapons of destruction. With one fault. They can think for themselves. That made them a threat to the Necromongers. So the Lord Marshal got rid of them for good. Or so he thought.

From the reports that I got…they are readying themselves for war. War with the Necromongers. But they're not quite ready yet. We still have a while till they are. At least a year or so. But when they **ARE** ready…Let them come.

&&&&

"What do you want NOW Aereon?" I asked when I sensed her presence behind me.

I'm in the war room looking over more reports about the Shadowden with Vaako. Despite his initial reluctance about my presence here…he sure has warmed up to me. But I sense the respect in him. I know he won't challenge me. So I let him stay.

His wife on the other hand…now she had to go. Putting all those ideas in his head. With no tongue to speak and no hands to write with…she's not much of a bother anymore. Now he's looking for a new partner. Male or female…he doesn't seem to care. But he said he was looking for the perfect mate.

I heard Aereon sigh behind me before she appeared on the other side of the long table.

"What?" I ask again. I'm just about tired of her games. She is always wanting something. I don't know why I keep her around.

"My son…" She trailed off.

"What about him?"

She glanced over at Vaako and then back to me. Silently asking that he leave.

"No. He stays." I said shortly. She sighed again.

"Very well." She agreed. "My son has been captured and sent to one of the maximum security prisons…and I was wondering if you could—"

I interrupted her. "You were wondering if I could rescue him." I finished. She nodded and looked off to the right. "No." I said.

Aereon's head snapped back around so fast I thought it would snap off. I smirked at that thought.

"But you must!" She yelled putting both hands down on the table.

I pulled out one of my shivs and stabbed the table just near her fingers. She jumped back startled. "Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled back. "I'm tired of you dictating to me!"

"There…there was a prophecy—"

"Oh ANOTHER one?! What the FUCK is it with you and your PROPHECIES anyway?" I started calming down. She isn't really worth me getting worked up over.

"He is important to the survival of the Necromongers. To the survival of you and Kyra." She finished softly.

The part about Kyra's survival caught my attention. I'm going to regret this…I know I am. "How?"

She sighed in relief. Don't get your hopes up Windy. I'm just curious.

"My son doesn't belong in a dark prison. He is not strong enough to survive. He was only captured an hour ago. If you go now…you can save him."

I narrowed my eyes. "You didn't say anything about how he is important to the continuation of all our lives." I spread my arms out wide as I said this. "You have one more chance."

"He is an Elemental like myself. But he is unlike any other Elemental alive. My element is air. Every Elemental has one element **ONLY**. But not him…he has them **ALL**. And he can use them in the battle against the Shadowden. He will be the reason that Kyra doesn't die in the upcoming war. I have seen it. And he will become important to both you and Kyra. But I can not tell you why."

"Why can't he just escape from this prison then?" I asked. If he is so powerful…why wouldn't he be able to take care of himself down there and then escape? Why does he need me?

"They know he is a strong Elemental. They just don't know how strong. But they have a new drug. It cancels out our control of our element and we are powerless." She paused. "Please…"

I sighed. I've got nothing else to do at the moment. So why not? "Ok." I held up a hand to stall her from speaking. "But only if you stop with the prophecies for a while. Deal?"

She nodded. "Deal."

&&&&&

"You're going WHERE?" Kyra asked me as I walked around our room getting ready. She was lounging on our bed in a short silk nightdress. She only just woke up. It's about eight in the morning. I got up at five. But with the baby and all... God I can't believe I'm going to be a father. Who would have thought it really. ME. A murderer and escaped convict. A father. She's almost nine months along now. The doctors said the baby will be due any day now. She doesn't believe me when I tell her…but she still looks beautiful.

"I have to go back to Crematoria." I said as I put on a tight black tank and then my black boots.

"Crematoria! Why the FUCK you wanna go back to that shit hole?" She asked sitting up as quickly as her round stomach would let her.

"Aereon." I said shortly.

"Windy's there?" Kyra asked confused.

I smirked at the name. "No, but her son is." Now that I'm ready I'm sitting over in the chair by the window. She still looked confused so I told her what Aereon said.

"So he's going to save my life huh?" She thought about it for a moment longer and then coming to some sort of decision in her head she stood. "Well, alright. When do we leave?"

"We?" I ask flatly. "**WE** aren't going anywhere. **I'M **going to Crematoria. Be gone about a week." I paused calculating the days. "Yeah. So don't have that kid till I get back." I stood from my chair.

"Yeah, I'll just WAIT to go into labor until you return." She said sarcastically. "Why can't I go?"

I just raised my eyebrows and made a pointed glance toward her large stomach.

Kyra huffed but sat back down on the bed.

"That's my girl." I walk over to her and kiss her deeply. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Take care of yourself and don't get into trouble while I'm gone, hear?" I ask looking her in the eyes. Beautiful green eyes. She still wants that shine job, but I won't let her get it. Her eyes are breathtaking. She'll probably get it done one day when I'm not looking, but until that day comes…

"Can I at least walk you out?" She asks.

I pull my goggles down so she doesn't see me roll my eyes. "Yeah, get dressed then."

I watch as she changes clothes. Smooth tanned skin…a scar here and there. She's not toned anymore because of the baby, but that'll be fixed when the kid is born. Yeah, she's beautiful. And all mine.

Kyra put on a pair of my pants with a belt, one of her own tanks, and her boots. She can't fit into her pants anymore and she won't wear a dress…so she's taken to wearing my stuff. She even wears my tanks sometimes. "Alright, I'm ready." She grabbed a hair tie off the dresser and put her curly black hair in a ponytail.

I grabbed her hand and we left to find Vaako and the rest of the men going with us.

&&&&&

"Alright. Let's go then." I said to Vaako after he told me the ship was ready. We were outside on the steps. I looked down at Kyra. She had one hand rubbing a spot on her stomach and the other on her back.

"He's kicking again." She said with a smile.

I grinned. That's my boy. He's gonna be a fighter. Just like his old man. I reached a hand out and touched a spot on her tummy. I looked back up at her. "You're in charge here, but don't over do it. Ask for help if you need it. Hell ask Aereon. She owes us by now. And **DON'T **go anywhere alone." I said that last part softly. We had some people who still weren't quite happy with the change in leadership. And with Kyra pregnant…she can't defend herself too much.

"I won't. Promise."

I kissed her one last time and then headed for the ship. Vaako ahead of me.

"Riddick."

Vaako stopped and turned around. I stopped too, but didn't turn. "What?"

Aereon appeared before me and handed me a fleximage. "This is information on my son."

I nodded and walked past her. Vaako and I boarded the ship and the hatch closed.

"Ready?" Vaako asked.

"Yeah. Let's get this over with." I stated.

I sat down in one of the empty seats and strapped in. We took off. Once we were stable I unbuckled and took out the fleximage. I turned it on and looked through the information. It was about why he was captured and his location. It seems he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The wrong time being during on one of the raids on Zeron 1. It's a dreary planet. Not much really there except bare mountains, a few trees, lakes and such. It's where most criminals go to hide out.

At the end were a picture, his name and some info about the man.

His name is Elestir. He had a slim toned frame, long blonde hair down to his lower back, blue eyes, and pale creamy skin. He was beautiful. I smirked. He'd look good with Kyra and me.

"What's so interesting?"

I looked up at Vaako as he came and stood next to my seat. "This is our mission."

"Pretty." He stated.

"Yeah, but you can't have him." I said turning off the fleximage.

Vaako raised a brow. "Why? Want him for you and your girl?"

I smirked again. Some of the Necromongers had relaxed quite a bit around Kyra and me. Still proper in meetings and what not, but for the most part…weren't uptight anymore.

"Yeah, thinking about it." I paused and took off my goggles. "You'll find yours someday. But make sure the next one isn't as conniving like Dame yeah?"

Vaako grinned slightly. "Yeah."

&&&&&

Crematoria.

It was a barren world; teetering on its axis and positioned too close to it's sun. One half was roasting in the fires of Hell at over 700 degrees while the other was well below freezing.

It took two days to reach the planet. We landed when it turned night at the prison. After we went inside we were led down to the control room to see the new man who had been put in charge. He was a disgusting short fat man with no hair and pockmarks all over his face. He stood when we entered.

"Ah, Lord Riddick. I had heard that you were coming to see one of our prisoners. We were told to keep him unharmed." He grinned slightly and shrugged. "But you know, we can't be around all the time."

I had him pinned against the wall before he took his next breath. "You went against orders?" I asked quietly.

"I-I-I—" He stuttered.

I banged his head against the wall and he fell to the ground unconscious. I put my goggles in my pants pocket and looked out the window. It seemed the hellhounds were feeding.

The hellhounds got their name from their appearance. They had a dog look about them…only they didn't possess a shred of canine DNA in their bodies. And at times they appeared cat like in the way they moved but they didn't have feline DNA running through their veins either. They were fully an alien species…imported from a world noted for the ferocity of its native fauna.

Hellhounds are in no ways domesticated animals…although they usually followed their training, but like any wild animal…they could turn on you at any second.

There were only two hellhounds I could see. I don't know where the others were. I turned to look at the crew that had come with me. "Stay here. Vaako, you come with me."

We were lowered on a rope to the ground floor. The two hellhounds turned and came running towards us. They stopped before us growling and baring their sharp teeth. I squatted before them and looked them in the eyes. Unflinching. They stopped growling after a moment and their color turned back to the neutral gray.

A guard came up behind us gun pointed at the hellhounds.

"I'm taking them back with me." I stated after I stood.

The guard looked like he wanted to say something but stopped after a look from Vaako.

"Do they have names?" The two hellhounds were wrestling with each other in front of me.

The guard looked down at the two dog like creatures. "The one with the long scar across his eye is Demon. And his brother is Angel. He was named that because he is more even-tempered than his brother. The two of them don't get along with the others except for Hellios, but he's been missing for a couple days…probably dead…so I guess it's good that they're leaving..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, whatever. I need to get to work." I thought for a second and then pulled out the fleximage I brought with me. I had already memorized everything on it, but I brought it incase I needed to show the picture to anyone.

I squatted down again. "Hey!" I yelled. The two hellhounds stopped wrestling and came and sat in front of me. I showed them an enlarged picture of Elestir. "Where is he?"

I didn't know if it would work or not, but it was worth a shot.

They stared at the picture a moment longer and then stood up. Vaako and I followed them as the started walking towards a cave on the ground floor. They stopped at the entrance and pawed at the ground. I grinned. "Good boys." I pat their heads as I passed them to enter the cave. "Stay." I said to them and Vaako.

It was dark in the cave but I could see him anyway. I doubt he could see me though. I found him in the back sitting against the wall. He was petting something lying at his side. I smirked. One of the hellhounds. Hellios most likely. As I got nearer the hellhound got up and growled.

"Shh…" Elestir said. He spoke to it in a strange language. One I've never heard before. But whatever he said, it seemed to calm the beast down.

I squatted in front of the two. The hellhound sat still at Elestir's side baring his teeth at me. I shifted my weight to be directly in front of him. We stared at each other for a few minutes before he calmed down. He huffed once and then lay back down.

Elestir continued petting the hellhound. "What did you come here for?" He asked softly. He voice was a soft musical sound. It was unlike anything I had ever heard before from a male.

"I came here for you." I stated shortly. He looked directly into my eyes. Even though it was darker than night all the way back here, it seemed he could tell where everything was.

"Why?"

"Because apparently, me and Kyra need you in our lives." I'll leave it there for now. "So come on. We've been here long enough." I stood and walked back to the entrance of the cave. Elestir reached it a second later with the hellhound at his heels. Now that he was standing I could see what he was wearing. His white long sleeve shirt was dirty, tight tan pants were made out of some sort of stretchy cloth and he was wearing dark brown leather boots. I'm surprised he didn't tear off the sleeves it's so hot down here.

Demon and Angel jumped to their feet at the sight of the hellhound. They yipped and jumped on top of him rolling around.

"Hellios! Damned creature. Where have you been?" The guard took a step toward them but stopped when all three growled.

"We'll be taking him as well." I said walking towards the rope. I looked back at Elestir. "You first."

He nodded and climbed quickly up the rope. The boy's sure got energy for being down here for three days. Vaako went up after him. I looked down at the three hellhounds sitting at my feet. They had sharp claws. I looked up at the rock surrounding the control room and then back down at them. "Can you climb up there?"

They jumped and climbed up to the top and into the room.

"Guess so." I went up after them.

&&&&&

We were only a day from home now. Elestir hadn't talked much; only to answer questions in short words. Hellios stayed beside him the whole way so far. The other two lay in the middle of the room where everyone had to step around them. They growled every time someone did. It's quite amusing. When we had taken off all three hellhounds had dug their claws into the metal flooring to keep from flying all over the place. The techs had just about had a fit with that.

"How did you know where I was?"

I looked at Elestir. He had his eyes closed. That was the first time he had spoken first. "Your mother."

He looked up startled. "My mother?" He asked incredulously.

I narrowed my eyes. Why is he so surprised? "Yeah. Aereon."

He laughed suddenly. The musical sound catching everyone's attention.

"My **MOTHER** sailed to the West." He said with a smile. "She is no longer here.

"To the west?" I asked.

He reached behind him to untie his hair. After he did, he pulled it back behind his ears. They were pointed.

My brow furrowed. "What are you?"

"I am one of the Immortal…an elf." He smiled again.

An elf huh? I thought they all died out millions of years ago. "You're not an Elemental?"

"Not quite, no."

"Are you the only one left?" I asked.

He looked sad for a moment. "I have a twin brother, but… I haven't seen him for a couple months. I can still feel him up here," He tapped his head and then his heart, "and in here, but I haven't talked to or seen him since before he left on a mission. I had hoped he would have been back before I left for Zeron 1, but he wasn't."

So she's not his mother. Well, that fucking prophecy had better be real. "Do you have Elemental powers?"

"Yes, but more fine tuned than an Elemental." He didn't elaborate.

We were quiet for the rest of the journey.

&&&&&

We reached home on schedule the next day. When we landed it was about noon or so. Kyra and some of the army were waiting on the steps when we exited the ship. The hellhounds jumped off first growling at anyone close by. One of the guards tried to hit Angel when he came too close with his staff, but Angel bit it in half.

I jumped out of the ship and landed on the bottom of the steps. "Hey!" I yelled to the hellhounds. Everyone stopped and looked at me, including the hellhounds. "No." I said sternly. The hellhounds came over and sat in front of me. I bent down to their level and even though it was bright out I lifted my goggles so they could see my eyes. "Behave." They bowed their heads and then followed me as I walked over to Kyra. I put my goggles back down over my eyes. Elestir and Vaako following close behind the hellhounds.

As I neared my wife—of more than a year—I noticed something on her face. It was a scratch. I raised my brow. "What happened?" I took her chin in my right hand and turned her face so I could see the mark. It was deep but not deep enough to need stitches.

She sneered over in the direction of some of the ladies that were grouped together a little to the right of us. Kyra looked back at me. "Masyaa." She paused. "I heard her talking to a few of the other ladies saying that I wasn't good enough for you now that I was fat with child. She was going to spread rumors that said the baby wasn't yours…that I was a slut and that they had seen me with some of the men in the lower Army." She licked her lips as her eyes watered. Damned hormones. I know she hates them causing her to look weak. "She said she was going to tell you when you returned…that you would see her as the most beautiful woman here…she called me an ugly fat cow! GOD I hate these hormones!" She lifted a shaking hand to cover her eyes.

I reached up and removed her hand. "How did you get the cut?"

Kyra took a deep breath as she got control of her emotions. Her mood swinging towards anger. "I confronted her about it…I was so **ANGRY** Riddick…." She paused. "I told her that I had heard what she said and we got into an argument. I don't remember what was said but she pulled out a knife and slashed my cheek…" She paused again and smirked.

"What did you do?" I tell that Kyra was upset about the whole situation…but my girl is strong…even with the baby and I know that she came out on top in this one.

"I pulled out one of my own knives and cut the words 'lying slut' on her face. One word for each cheek."

I laughed loudly. "That's my girl!" I gave her a big kiss. "I'll deal with her later."

Kyra nodded. "Ok."

I saw her look past my left shoulder at Elestir and then back at me.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah. Funny thing about that." I stopped and looked around. "Aereon!"

The Elemental appeared beside me.

"You have some things to explain to me." I said flatly. She nodded and walked over to Elestir. They talked quietly. "Come on. Let's go inside." I looked down at the hellhounds. "I brought you a present."

&&&&&

End Chapter One

Well that's the end of that chapter. Tell me what you think. If you see any mistakes tell me. If you can think of a new title let me know because I don't like that one.

**Notes:**

The info about the Quasi-Dead I got out of the book so it might look familiar. I changed a few words around but it's basically the same. I just didn't want to interrupt the flow of the story or confuse people by putting quotation marks around it.

Fleximage: I got this from the book. It's that thing that shows the ship to Toombs in Crematoria.

There is this part in the story that I use the word 'were' instead of 'is'. If you can find it let me know so I can go back and correct it. Thanks.

Later.__


	2. 2

A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Riddick but I do own the plot, the story and any OCs.

Pairings: Riddick/Kyra/Elestir (OMC) Vaako/Linihir (OMC)

Warnings: SLASH, HET, MPREG, HET PREG., AU, Language, Action, OOC, OC...and anything else will be at the top of future chapters in bold.

**NOTES:** I got most of the info from the book, some of it from the movie, and a lot of it was made up. I know that Riddick can't see colors clearly but we're going to pretend that during the daytime when not bright that he can see normally and that at night he sees things like in the movie. Ok? Ok. ALSO...I'm taking some of the info about elves from the Lord of the Rings stuff so that's where I got that from.

Last Time:

The Elemental appeared beside me.

"You have some things to explain to me." I said flatly. She nodded and walked over to Elestir. They talked quietly. "Come on. Let's go inside." I looked down at the hellhounds. "I brought you a present."

**Chapter Two:**

Riddick POV 

We were all walking up the steps to go inside. Kyra was walking beside me, Demon and Angel in front of us. Behind us Aereon talked with Elestir, Hellios beside him. Vaako pulling up the rear.

I couldn't help but over hear the conversation between Aereon and her 'son'.

"I know you haven't seen your brother in a while so when I sent Riddick after you, I located your brother." Aereon said.

"You found him?" Elestir asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"He's here." Aereon said.

Here? I looked down at Kyra. She nodded. Guess she was listening too.

&

Elestir POV 

Here. My brother is here. Linihir. I concentrated and that's when I felt his presence. I took off around Riddick and the girl and raced up the steps. "Hellios!" The hellhound came running up after me.

When I reached the doors I found my way blocked by two guards. "Move." I said. They didn't. "Please move?"

Hellios growled but they stayed firm.

I turned with pleading eyes to Riddick. He waved the guards away.

I rushed through the open doors with Hellios at my heels.

After many corridors I arrived at what I assumed was the guest quarters. The door opened and there he was. My twin. Linihir was a brown haired version of me. Everything else was the same. Same height, weight, eyes...everything.

(Brother.) I whispered in our native language.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. (It is so good to see you.)

I held him tighter. (When I was captured I never thought I'd see you again.) I'm a warrior...we're not supposed to cry.

A whining sound brought my attention to the hellhound at my feet.

(And who is this lovely creature?) Linihir asked squatting down and petting Hellios' head.

I laughed when he purred. (This is Hellios. He was my friend and protector in that horrid place.)

&

Riddick POV

We came upon them standing in the guest corridor. They were speaking that beautiful language that I had heard Elestir use back in Crematoria.

They looked exactly the same except for the hair. I glanced at Elestir and saw his first truly happy smile since I had met him a few days ago.

"Why don't you two come with us to the meeting room. There is much to discuss." I said and turned not waiting for an answer. But Vaako blocked my path. He was staring at something behind me. I smirked. Must be Elestir's brother. He IS quite the looker.

I cleared my throat and he looked at me sheepishly. "If you want him..." I trailed off with a shrug. I said it quietly but I have a feeling the two elves heard anyway. That was confirmed when I looked back at a giggling Elestir and a blushing Linihir.

Vaako glared at me and turned to go down the hall to the meeting room.

"He's looking for a mate if you're interested." I said to Elestir's brother as I guided Kyra down the hall after Vaako.

&

Elestir's POV

(Well he **is **handsome.) I said slyly.

My brother's eyes widened. (Elestir!)

(What? It's not like they can understand us.) I said with a grin as we walked behind Riddick and Kyra.

(How do you know that?) Linihir asked with narrowed eyes.

(Riddick, do you know what I'm saying?) I asked.

He turned around and looked at me with a furrowed brow. "What?"

I smiled at him. "Nothing...I was just proving a point to my brother."

He glanced at Linihir and then back at me. Kyra asked him something so he turned back around.

Those eyes...they're absolutely beautiful. I know they're not natural...but still. I shiver every time he looks at me. And his voice...it's so deep and gravely. Sexy. Fuck, I'm getting hard.

Riddick stopped suddenly and cocked his head to the side. He turned to look at me and made a sweep with his eyes.

(Shit.)

My brother laughed.

Riddick raised an eyebrow at me and then smirked. He turned back around and continued down the hall.

I let out a relieved breath. I'm sure I'll hear about this later from Riddick.

&

Riddick's POV 

I heard Elestir say my name so I turned around, "What?"

He smiled at me. "Nothing...I was just proving a point to my brother."

I glanced at Linihir and then back at Elestir. Whatever.

I turned back around when Kyra asked me about the hellhounds.

As I was telling her why I brought them home, I smelled something. Arousal. But it's not mine or Kyra's. I stopped suddenly and cocked my head to the side. It's coming from Elestir. I turned to look at Elestir and made a sweep down his body with my eyes. Yeah, he's hard. I raised an eyebrow at him and then smirked. I turned back around and continued down the hall.

Elestir let out a breath. Yeah, we'll talk about it later.

&&&&&&&

After a walking down many corridors, we reached the meeting room. It was one of the smaller rooms; only seated fifteen people. This room doesn't get much use though.

The room has one large window on the opposite wall, a bar on the right wall, the left wall is where a row of guards stand when we have high security meetings, so that wall is bare. The rectangle table is in the middle of the room; I of course sit at the head of the table, near the window. I help Kyra into the only cushioned seat in the room, which is on my right. Vaako sits across from Kyra on my left side. Linihir sat to Vaako's left, then Elestir, and Aereon. The hellhounds sat in the sun by the window.

I looked around at the gathered people. It seemed no one wanted to start. Guess it's up to me.

Let's get to the matter at hand. "Aereon." I said shortly. She looked up at me.

"Yes, Riddick?" She asked.

"Don't 'yes Riddick' me, like you don't know what I want because you know EXACTLY what I want to know!"

She sighed. "You're right. I do know. Elestir's not my son."

"No shit." I stated flatly.

"When Elestir and Linihir's parents sailed to the West, they asked me to take care of them. So, I'm their ADOPTIVE mother."

"Why couldn't one of the other Elves just take care of them?" Kyra asked.

"There were no other Elves. They had already sailed to the West by then. Their family were the only Elves left on Earth. During the time of Middle Earth, there were many Elves. One in particular, had the ability to see far into the future. Her name is Lady Galadriel, she was Queen of the Golden Wood—"

Riddick cut her off. "Wait, you're using present tense and past tense here, either she's alive or she's not."

"Lady Galadriel is still alive. When we say the Elves sailed to the West, it's not a metaphor for death, it means that they sailed on a ship to the Undying Lands." Elestir spoke up. "The Golden Wood, however, is not still alive. The beautiful trees were torn down to make way for buildings that you HUMANS have to have." He spat.

I raised an eyebrow at Elestir's hostility towards humans.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone looked at Kyra; she had tears in her eyes. I sighed. Hormones.

Elestir's face softened and he smiled a little and nodded his head slightly in thanks. "We were there...my brother and I. We saw them tear down the forest and build roads and stores...it was the most horrible thing I've ever seen." He said quietly and by this time Kyra had tears running down her cheeks.

I sighed again and pulled her to sit in my lap. She calmed down a little as I rubbed her stomach.

"Right, back on track, shall we?" I asked looking at Aereon.

She nodded, "Lady Galadriel, had a vision when the twins were born. The vision told her that they would be needed in the far future. She told their parents that the boys would have to stay on Middle Earth until the time comes when Man would live with the Stars.

"Their parents stayed with Elestir and Linihir, even after all the Elves sailed. They stayed until the humans of Earth were able too build space colonies and live on other planets. At the time I had been on Earth as well. The boys were in their thousands, by then, so they could have looked after themselves, but someone had to teach them how to use their gifts. So I took them with me to the Elemental Planet—Rhaina Prime...that was about seventy years ago now. They have mastered their skills and have become fine warriors." She looked at the twins. "I am very proud of them."

They smiled at her.

"Alright, so the prophecy is real...they're your ADOPTIVE sons...they're both fighters so they can help with the war. You're a very lucky lady Aereon. I was gonna send you packin if you had screwed me here." I patted Kyra's left leg and she stood up slowly. I got up next. "I'm hungry for some REAL food so let's go and eat. After that, I'm sure you two would like some time in the training room?"

Elestir and Linihir nodded smiling. I thought they'd like that.

"Right, let's go then." I said walking out the door.

END CHAPTER TWO

It's much shorter than chapter one. Sorry it took so long to have this posted guys, but I thought it was already up here.

Thanks to Niere for looking this over.

Later Guys!


End file.
